


You didn't ask

by Fairybird28



Series: please just be normal for 2 seconds [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Family, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, more chapters planned, so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairybird28/pseuds/Fairybird28
Summary: No one knows anything about Will. They know he has a house, some amount of dogs, and likes to fish (maybe, it's not confirmed). Will never talked about anything personal unless someone else brought it up, and even then he would find a way to avoid the conversation.This is my first fanfic, so I hope y'all like it. I plan on more chapters for this.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: please just be normal for 2 seconds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	You didn't ask

They were all standing over a dead guy in the lab, his murder appeared to be second in a pattern.

“Same cuts on the cheek as well,” Jimmy said pointing at the man’s face. 

“It’s their signature, they want credit for the murders,” Will said from the corner “They want the attention,” 

He was about to go more into detail when his phone rang from the desk. Zeller glanced at it.

“What the hell kinda name is Hannibal?” He tried to look closer at the phone, but Will swiped it before he got the chance. 

“He never calls when I’m at work, it’s probably important.” He answered the phone and began to walk out of the room. “Hello?” there was a small pause before he responded with alarm “Shit, is she okay?” The door closed behind him. 

“She? Who is she?” Jimmy asked after a moment, making sure Will was out of earshot.

“Probably just one of his dogs,” Beverly answered, not looking up from the knife wound on the man's throat.

“Right, so who is the Hannibal guy?” 

Beverly thought for a moment.

“I don’t know,” She said

“Dog sitter?” Zeller offered.

“Never calls when I'm at work,” Beverly repeated. “He would have to be around more than when he's just at work for him to mention that,”

“Brother?” Jimmy guessed “Maybe his mom is sick or something,”

“Or he could be Will's dad, then "she" could be a sister,” Zeller said.

“Let's just check off relatives, that could go on for a while” Beverly put her scalpel down. “What if-”

“Please just do your damn jobs,” Jack interrupted “Worry about Wills personal life on your own time,”

As if on cue, Will walked back into the room. He grabbed his coat and didn’t make eye contact.

“My daughter broke her arm,” He turned to Jack, “You mind?”

Jack paused, “No, go ahead. I’ll let you know if we find anything else important,” 

He left without another word, obviously in a hurry. Everyone else was quiet.

“He has a daughter?” Zeller said, breaking the silence. 

“Apparently!” Jimmy said, “When did that happen?”

“I don’t know! Ask him later!” Jack yelled, “Just do what you're paid to do!”

~~~

**The Call**

  
  


“Hello?”

“Abigail's in the hospital,” Hannibal said bluntly.

“Shit, is she okay?” Will let the door latch behind him as he walked out of the lab.

“Language,” Hannibal scolded.

“Hannibal,” 

“She's fine, she broke her arm, but other than that she's fine.”

“What happened?”

“I think she should explain, it's a long story. We just arrived at the hospital, I’ll let you know the room number when I can”

“Thanks, I’m on my way,”

“Will-” Hannibal began to protest. He never bothered Will when he knew he was busy, Will's work was important, and he didn’t want to be rude, but Will interrupted.

“No, I’m going. The hospital isn't far and I’m not desperately needed here right now,”

Hannibal sighed, Will was always stubborn so there was no point in arguing. “Fine. I need to go, I will text you in a bit. See you soon,”

“See you soon,” Will repeated, “Bye,” Will hung up and walked back to the lab to grab his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback. I am begging.


End file.
